Dov'è finito il mondo che passa
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: It didn't mean to happen like that but it did and two young heroes has died which later the seven heroes' families has been killed by Cronus and now twenty long years has passed since those terrible events. Read the rest in this fanfic.
1. Dove tutto è cominciato

Hello to all of you this is a great pleasure of finally returning to create a fanfiction of _Class of the Titans_- in this fanfic there's going to be only two chapters (... or three not sure) but anyways in this fanfiction it will be mostly an **Neilanta** fanfic but there's going to be parts of the others but this will be mainly tragedy and towards the end of the second chapter well... for the mean time read the first chapter and you will see what happens but I do have something in mind right now. :-)

If you guys dislike a **non canon**-pairing well don't read this it's just a waste of time.

... also before you will _really_ read the fanfic just to let you know that this conatins tragedy, romance and some family moments so I warn you and what else I was going to say ah yes... _Dov'è finito il mondo che passa_ means **Where did the world go** in italian. Now have a nice reading fans of _Class of the Titans_.

* * *

><p>There was a girl who was staring in a mirror that was placed in a corner of her room as she sighted she just wished she would have spent some more time with modeling courses, she was a beautiful twelve year-old girl that had started her modeling courses as a young age. Her father has decided to take her there due the oracle has told her parents' that she will be a very good modeller like her father was as a teenager and she didn't need to prove it she did it slowly as she stared suddenly at her clothes. <em>They are sure %100 comfortably- well the jeans are perfectly made for a girl like me whiles the tank top? Again I would say perfect<em>.

A burly man has entranced her room as she suddenly turned towards him as she shot the man one of her famous' smile and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her and have done a family kiss on the cheek as he was now patting her on the back as she still had that famous' smile on her face.

"Uncle Herry why do we have to hide from the world I mean it doesn't mean anything," the young girl has said as she sighted and turned with sorrow as many people from New Olympia has died from trying to leave the city but none of them has survived after leaving this place, New Olympia was now a place you couldn't leave and that you were caged.

"I don't know honey, neither your parents' know but the _only world_ we have right now is New Olympia and nothing else… nothing else…" said Herry as he felt tears stinging in his eyes. He has lost his family; his parents, little sister, uncle and granny have passed on to heaven, and they were killed by the god of time as he burnt their houses and made them walk in the muddy water.

This wasn't the worst part first Cronus has made them freeze as he made them drowned in that terrifying muddy water as they screamed for help but nothing came for them they just drowned and then got quickly got devoured by alligators. Herry has watched them die from his very own eyes; Cronus had made him freeze as the god of time enjoyed the brawn staring at his family's death. Two members of the team were killed but they were killed differently than the other families who were killed the same way as the brawn's family, the two heroes that has fallen in love the first time they saw each were killed on the ground as blood has covered their bodies as their friends has mourned for them and for praying that they won't be killed but that has happened way before their families' were killed.

The young blue eyed girl stared in her uncle's chocolate brown eyes as she saw some sorrow in them and felt like he was going to brake in any minute. Every night she would hear him and her two other uncles cry through the night and till' dawn too, who've they wakened still remained citizens from New Olympia. They have made her and her sister cry as they have been ripped into pieces after their beloved ones that has died through that horrible tragedy.

"Uncle Herry you know that your parents and the rest of your family wouldn't happy to see you sad" stated the girl as she pushed her long red hair over her shoulders. The middle aged brawn's eyes started to get misty as he wished he would stop crying but his heart wanted him to cry but in a way he still had his fiancée Marissa and for that he was grateful for having her alive but he was snapped back by the young girl's fingers in front of his face and by telling him that he had a fiancée and a child coming up.

Herry has sighted as he smiled weakly and went downstairs with her as she smiled at her two uncles who were staring at a photo that should probably be their families while Marissa who smiled weakly at her future husband's appearance and started to wave.

"Hi honey how you are feeling today?" she said gently as she placed a hand on her seven-month pregnancy and kissed him on the lips and she turned to the blue-eyed girl. "My you look good in those clothes, Christina."

"Thank you Marissa, am I so spectacular today?" chuckled Christina as she checked in her tiny mirror as she eyed them with some devilish in them. The other just groaned as they smiled as they all muttered "Just like her father" and this has made Archie's glasses blur as they knew he was crying for losing Atlanta long ago and cursed himself for not telling her sooner instead of waiting and seeing Neil blurting out he loved her. Christina wrapped an arm around Archie's arm as she said that it wasn't his fault and that it was only caused by his shyness.

Another girl have entered the room as she hugged her sister tightly and hugged the rest of the _family_ and Herry laughed as he pushed back his glasses and wrapped an arm around Marissa's shoulder as he laid his hand on Marissa's womb and then turned attention to her as he whispered to her if they would have some privacy in their room and Marissa has nodded as the older brawn has picked her up in his arms and carried her until they were in their room, Marissa went on the bed as Herry have joined her and he caressed her and whispered that he loved her. Then with a smile he just started to talk to the baby and Marissa has smiled as he now turned his head to tell her he will protect her and the baby no matter what happens. Marissa started to speak.

"Honey do you think that Neil and Atlanta will be alright?" she said who she felt her eyes water. Herry wrapped an arm around her as they both relaxed.

"I'm sure they are darling, I'm positive that they will return in no time" said a cheerful Herry as he messaged her womb and she slide her fingers through his hair and she whispered to him that she felt like going downstairs to see the others and he quickly nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist while he took her hand and they slowly walked down the stairs as they both smiled at their friends now part as their family talking and laughing.

"Narcissa honey I told you not to touch my latest invention." The voice was belonging to Odie who the couple see him cleaning his glasses as he glared at the girl with sided pigtail as she did the puppy look as her eyes became watery behind her glittery glasses and Odie just pulled her into a hug as he apologized to her but right now he felt tense and how worried he was about Atlanta and Neil never returning to the brownstone… _again_.

"Don't worry uncle Odie I'm sure that mom and dad are going to be alright, they always keep an eye on each other, remember" said Narcissa as she replied back with a smirk and patted his shoulder and the mentioning of 'Keep an eye on each other' just made Archie sulk but what really made him go into _really_ sad mood was remembering his parents, older sister and brother-in-law's death is a grieve to him he never forgave himself for letting Cronus freeze him like that.

Christina laughed as she sated on the couch that was placed in front of the window as she felt her tears water but quickly wiped it away with a shaky hand and turned her head away to face the window as the sky became dark and suddenly heard thunder rumbling by New Olympia and she has heard Herry saying that he needed a snack as Marissa joined him laughing.

"Yup I am pretty sure our child will have the same descendent as you dear- I mean our _twins_!"

"Pardon did I hear this correctly that you're going to have twins- that _we_ will be expecting twins?" was Herry's response to Marissa who she have felt like laughing because she could hear that he was pretty frightened to hear that he was going to be father of twins and then they heard him faint and the others just ran to see if he wasn't really unconscious as Christina still sat on the couch looking at the window. _Mother… father I hope you guys are going to be alright, please don't die especially that you have two daughters that are only fourteen and twelve, you're going to have a third child on the way so please I beg you be careful… wherever you are and if Cronus won't capture and kill you both_.

* * *

><p>In a country that was like the other part of the world was terrible and yet two couple was in it trying to survive, they were in an abandoned house where the owners have left it months ago but the house was still cozy and not crashed down like some others. This abandoned house was somewhere hidden and it was the perfect hideout for the couple and so when it was night time (If we can say so it's always dark or cloudy also at day time so it's hard to see when it's night and day) they cuddled each other on a simple green couch.<p>

"You know that I'll never leave you out of my sight, right honey?" the man has said as he gently laid his hand on his wife's womb. "I'll be there for you, the girls and our little boy."

"I know that Neil but do you think we will be reunited once more with our beloved daughters?" asked the woman as she has winced when the baby has kicked her but Neil started to message to stop his wife's pain.

"We will Atlanta don't worry," reassured Neil as he smiled through his soggy eyes. "I promise that **all** of the family will be reunited."

"I hope so," said Atlanta as her eyes started to get watery. "When will we reach for that secret master that no one has ever heard of?"

"I don't know darling but I assure you that our three friends and my cousin will take great care of our sweethearts," said Neil as he put a hand through his blond hair and slowly got up as he turned to his wife.

"I'm heading to the shower do you want to come?"

"Honey I'm pregnant we don't need to do that while I'm carrying our third child," laughed Atlanta as she tossed her long hair from her back. "I'll take a shower after you and that means you will do once more the supper."

Neil has smiled as he entered into the shower, he was thinking about all the people that has died because of Cronus; the god of time has killed his family from his very own eyes and he suddenly felt his eyes water as he remembered the smile from his family were beautiful he just hoped he would've have done something but no he couldn't he just let them die.

He slowly turns the water tap as he slowly takes off his clothes and went in the shower but he couldn't help but let a few tears stream down his face as he washed them away with a cloth and he was worried about Atlanta being caught and killed by Cronus who is king of every part of the world, he has let citizens from New Olympia live on one condition: that they will never leave New Olympia… again. That has shivered Neil as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go in the master bedroom to get his pyjamas while he heard Atlanta going in the bathroom and he smiled as he started to cook for him and Atlanta.

They were now in bed as Neil opened his PMR since he was a teenager, actually all of the remained heroes kept their old PMR's and to contact each other and that's what Neil wanted to do by contacting the others back at the brownstone. The image was nothing more than Archie who weakly nodded at them.

"Hey Neil, hey Atlanta" was Archie's response. The couple smiled back at him as Neil continued to speak.

"How are you doing Archie and how's the rest of the gang?" said Neil in a cheerful mood.

Archie has smiled and smirked. "They are all good Neil. Christina has showed us her cat walk while Narcissa just made us laugh- Herry has fainted and hasn't awoken yet due that he has heard that you're be loving cousin is carrying twins and Odie is pretty much the same."

Both Atlanta and Neil laughed as Atlanta has leaned on against Neil as he wrapped his free arm around her and Neil said, "Oh we're doing alright Arch and this time _this_ abandoned house is quite cozy I'm glad the owners has abandoned it."

"Hey dork can we talk to _our_ darlings before we head to bed?" smirked Atlanta as she messaged her womb.

"Sure do Lanta," answered Archie. "Hey girls want to say good-night to your parents?"

They heard the girls squealed as they saw now their parents' faces and cheerfully Narcissa told them how they missed them and such and hope that they will come back soon or later and the parents has nodded as they said "Have a good sleep" and Neil has shut down his PMR as the parents went off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning they left around 10am and to continue their adventure where they will someday arrived to their final destination and where it won't be too hard afterwards due that Atlanta is carrying a child. While they were walking at their paths they have heard sirens of police cars, screams from remained citizens from that country they walked as they were trying to hide from getting seen from Cronus and so far it worked but they were staring at people getting killed from the king as they felt nauseous washed over them and they didn't need to understand that the citizens of that country will all disappeared in a second and it was the truth then a blast has destroyed them as the couple has slapped their mouths as they screamed as blood was suddenly spread everywhere but with all their courage they had to continue their long journey.<p>

What will happen to them if Cronus would find them? They didn't want to think about this they wanted to view the future of their son being born and being around their family.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Archie where are you uncle Herry and uncle Odie going?" asked Christina as she was still in her monogrammed pyjama.<p>

Archie placed a hand on Christina's shoulder as he smiled and hugged her tightly as he eyed her. "No worry Chris we will be back we need the help from the gods."

"Do you think they exist- I mean they can't really exist can they?" asked Narcissa as she placed her glasses on her nose and wanted to have some more information about it. The three middle aged descendants were laughing as they now smirked at the youngest of Atlanta and Neil and both told them to get dressed to go with them, they finally decided to bring the young descendants of Narcissus with them as Herry walked to Marissa as he wrapped an arm around her as he asked her if she wanted to go with them and she shook her head as she did a peck on his cheek by telling him she will rest due that the babies are making her tired and he simply smiled back and went back to three his friends that he has since twenty years.


	2. Addio tuoi genitori ti ama

Well people this is the second chapter and the last one of this fanfic due I'm not a BIG fan of **Neilanta** but wanted to do at least one of them... err- yeah it wasn't really one of them but I tried my best so anyhow if you are wondering what the chapters means in english you will have to translate it... yeah I'm a forgetter and why in a different language? I just felt like it so anyhow this is how it ends. Also this is a dedication for **jennieman** (Curse you for this one girl!) for making me write a fanfiction about Neil and Atlanta (Yeah I know lack of them in this fanfic; probably will do another one of them someday).

Perhaps I should tell you I did write a fanfic of them once or twice before but only in the **M** section of _Class of the Titans_; anyhow hope you guys will enjoy the last chapter of it and I completed it one day before christmas amazing huh? Anyhow enjoy!

By the way there's some bits that was from Sidney Sheldon's novel "Master of the Game" (So that means the credits belongs to him.) and one that is "The Class" by Erich Segal (Also this credits to him; that belongs to him).

* * *

><p>They have walked through the empty halls of the deserted building that used to be the high school of New Olympia and now they have another school that is closely to the end of New Olympia, the three men looked around with sorrow this wasn't meant to happen… it didn't but it happened anyways. They stopped at a janitor closet as the two girls looked at them weirdly and with a smirk the three men allowed Christina to place the golden pendant that her father gave her and to her sister so they can share in the hole, the golden pendant started spin a little as the door opened by itself and the two girls were already amazed.<p>

It really looked like a janitor's closet but when Herry pull the chain a sort blue swirl pool formed in front of them and yet it was such a coincidence that the two girls saw this because they had this in their dreams and they were ready to face the gods and goddesses that will probably eye them. Christina didn't mind if they will be send from their dirty looks she was still happy to meet them and with that she has snapped out of her little mind when Odie placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her through that swirling thing and this was when the girls saw the place, the secret wing and the girls has been waiting for this to happen.

Suddenly two goddesses were walking closely to them and both of them has finally stopped talking to each other as they stared at them with a 'What are you doing here?' look, both goddesses felt so tired and useless by seeing New Olympia being a cage and poor citizens getting killed by Cronus. Archie weakly stepped in front of them as he lowered his glasses with a smile.

"Ah… Miss Aphrodite and Miss Persephone do you guys remember us or the long twenty years have made you forget completely about us," Archie said as a tear has slipped from his gray-blue eyes. "If so we apologize from entering the secret wing."

Persephone and Aphrodite had a blank stare but then they realized that it was nothing more than three of the heroes that supposed to defeat the god of time but they were the _ones_ that got defeat by Cronus and with that they had shame, they had shame for letting Jay and Theresa die but they also knew that they didn't mean to let them die it was… supposed to be like that. Within that both goddesses has hugged the heroes and gave the kisses on their cheeks as they thank Zeus that they were still alive but a thought went through their minds. _Where's Neil and Atlanta?_

"I'm I ever happy to see you guys again it's been years how've you guys been going?" asked Persephone as she smile. She felt her heart throb and she felt some little excitement just seeing them again. "Did any of you got married or having children?"

Archie and Odie both shook their heads as Herry lifted his hand up, "I did Miss Persephone, I have a fiancée that's expecting twins in two months."

"Atlanta's married to Neil and they have two beautiful daughters," gestured Archie towards a shy Christina and Narcissa who nodded their heads at the two goddesses. "Their names are Christina and Narcissa; Christina is the oldest one while Narcissa is the youngest but only for four months because when it's going to be up she's going to be an older sister of a little brother named Nicolas."

"Our parents went to find a sort of magician that would predict all sort of things or something like that," said a shy Narcissa as she afterwards smiled at them and both goddesses smiled back at her. "They won't be there for another two months… I think."

"Well I hope they are going to be alright," Aphrodite said as she laid a hand on her left cheek and sighted heavily hope that they won't get killed in any days.

"Don't worry Miss Aphrodite I'm sure my parents will be alright because I know that my father is protective to my mother and nothing will happen to them… well I don't know what else to say" said Christina as she twirled a piece of her hair that was closely to her visage. She knew that they will be perfectly alright but still her and Narcissa worries that they will _really_ be killed by Cronus. Then she was erupted by her thoughts by a woman that her gray hair that was tied in a bun that approached them with disgust as she bellowed at the two goddesses, "Who are these pathetic mortals?"

That has startled everyone else as Archie bitten his lip and raised his hand up, "May I answer this question Miss Hera: Three of the mortal… teenagers that was supposed to defeat Cronus but failed miserably…"

Now Hera has realized that it was _Odie, Archie, Herry _as her eyes watered but didn't hug or friendly kisses like Aphrodite and Persephone has done, Hera was still happy that they were still alive it was like a miracle. The Oracle did mention that five of the teenagers have survived and yet she sees three of them but where the other two are and as she was going to ask them that Persephone whispered that in her ear to explain everything. Hera understood and the two young girls were once again introduced and they were following the three goddesses to talk about the past and such…

* * *

><p>This was such a disaster… well they have seen this kind of mess many of times but still it was a pure disgust to see these awful events while they hear Cronus talk with some poor weak citizen and then smacks them with a <em>dog leash<em> and blood has spilled a little from this citizen's back by making the couple turn around and tip-toed away from this scene.

Two months has passed since they saw Cronus slashing a citizen with a dog leash and Atlanta was pretty tired and her stomach has grew a lot so they had to rest more than before due to the fact she was also getting grumpier or simply having mood swings. One day the very same month and in the middle of it they have arrived at their destination they have jumped with joy and excitedly walked quickly to see this special wizard and as they were finally faced with them the wizard started to speak with them as tears glistened in his eyes.

"My children may fear that you lose the ones that you have loved but the two older children that you two have bared together and a cousin of one of you… and her children will live."

This has made Atlanta and Neil's eyes grow big as their eyes started to get misty as Atlanta buried her head in Neil's torn shirt and started to whimper as Neil wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he started to shake and try not to cry, they knew what it meant and they weren't stupid and the wizard continued as they showed them a big crystal ball as he lowered with a gentle voice.

"Look in this crystal ball to see what is happening with your loved ones and your family and see now what the king of the world is planning to do."

The middle aged couple started to stare at crystal ball as the pictures started to show.

* * *

><p><em>There were children running in the section of where the bombs were placed under the ground but how Herry can save these lovable children without getting caught by Cronus and his giants but now he had an idea he quickly run to the brownstone by getting Archie and Odie and asked them for their help but Archie brutally refused.<em>

"_Excuse me my friend but no way will we save these children, it's their fault if they went in this filthy place and…"_

"_Oh no don't start this Archie Anderson I will not give up you have to save this- we are still people that saves… people I don't want to be a sore loser because- argh because we saw our families' die and I don't want…"_

"_Herry I understand now you don't need a lecture and you know if we die together well we will be sticking the three of us together as we will roam the underworld until the Elysian Fields" Archie said as his heart started to rip and collapsed into Herry's open arms and Marissa with tears went to cry slowly in the kitchen as Herry felt bad for telling them all this… to his two friends and he has excused himself to speak to his fiancée and wrapped an arm around Marissa's hip and laid a hand on her oversized stomach and made her look into his brown eyes._

"_Marissa, honey you know that I love you and I'll try my best not to get killed by saving those children even if they had nothing to do there."_

"_I believe you darling. Please don't go there I know what is going to happen to you and Archie… and Odie. Oh gods please don't go it will be a suicide to go there!" said a despair Marissa as she grabbed the back of her fiancé's neck. Archie went in the kitchen as he scowled at the descendant of Hercules to hurry up and Herry has kissed Marissa on the lips and then kissed on her nine-month pregnancy as he said softly, "I love you both take great care of your mother for me."_

_Then with tears in his eyes he left to join the guys and to stand his very best to look good as he will die- wait this is a Neil thing now it's on to business the three guys stared at the children but then looked at Cronus who smirked at the children that were in the mine section and that's when Herry took action and pushed both children away from the section away from possible but then a mine that was close to the children was starting to beep and with that he has jumped on it by covering the bomb as the children has backed away… very far away not to get killed and this was the last thing that Herry has seen and as he thought that he will join his family. Back at the brownstone this was when Marissa was in the living room until she collapsed on the ground as her water broke and started to scream as both girls dashed in the living room to help her and called the emergency as they were quickly arriving by sending the young girls out of the living room and did their jobs by labouring the twins._

_Odie was distracting Cronus meanwhile Herry was saving those children from the bomb but Cronus sneered and has sliced the poor man and in a horrible way too the tragedy was yet to quickly to happen but from far behind a man with a black cowlick was shaking against a tree as tears poured down his cheeks and Cronus has appeared from nowhere as he grabbed Archie's neck and quickly went in the portal but with his eyes half closed Archie saw that it was the end for him and with that Cronus has thrown Archie in a dirty swamp where an alligator has seen him fall and with that the king of the world has started laugh with evil in his voice._

_Back at the brownstone the sisters has knew that they have died and they went in each other's arms as they sobbed uncontrollably and they have suddenly heard babies cry and with a little joy they have went back into the living room as they saw one baby wrapped in a pink blanket and the other one in a blue blanket, Marissa has weakly smiled at them as she said, "What do you think about Heather and Henry."_

_They have nodded as they both held the little babies in their arms._

* * *

><p>The middle aged couple were crying as the wizard told them more and about the plans Cronus were doing this was when they have made a big decision and it was that when Nicolas will be born they will have to leave him to the gods and goddesses and to bring him to the brownstone where he will be in a safer place. They never forgot that important decision and two months later Nicolas was born and Hermes has gotten to get him to give Nicolas to Marissa as Neil wrapped an arm around Atlanta who her eyes has glistened and they both kissed the baby on the head as they both kissed the baby on the head and whispered "We love you Nicolas" then Hermes left. Atlanta turned to Neil as he wrapped his arms around her and Atlanta stroked his cheek as they were in a beautiful country styled house and went on their bed as they gave exchanged kisses.<p>

"Neil do you think it's a good idea to leave the children and to never see them again?"

"Atlanta I know this is sickened by me but we don't have a choice we don't want Cronus to get us and kill our children this will be too much dangerous but right now let's stay it this way and let the future go on as we will someday be reunited with our children. Don't forget that we pray to Zeus that the gods and goddesses of New Olympia say to them "Goodbye your parents loves you" and they will sure understand… understand…"


End file.
